User blog:Canvasofgrey/Character Rough Draft. Sano the Tranquil Contender.
Note::: This is an incomplete character concept. any sort of constructive critism would be nice. The character is Sano, [ Just a base name until I come up with something better ] the Tranquil Contender. He's a hybrid caster, melee/support with a stronger emphasis on his supporting abilities above everything else with strong utility, but maximum effectiveness of his abilities require him to be in the front lines. His increased melee range, longer than other melees, plus decent stats and good base abilities allow him to fare in the middle of battle. His lower ability ratios, energy resources stray him from being a viable AP caster. While he can be built as a warrior, his lower than average attack-speed stat, and his lack of a steriod besides his ultimate makes him only a decent fighter. Health 437 (+85) Health regen. 4.65 (+0.65) Energy 200 (Manaless) Energy regen. 50 Range 225 Attack damage 52.5 (+3.2) Attack speed 0.625 (+3.2%) Armor 14 (+3) Magic res. 30 (+0.5) Mov. speed 315 Innate :: Invigoration Sano's youth gives him more bountiful energy in combat. After using three abilities, Sano's energy regeneration will be doubled for 3 seconds. Skill Q :: Severing Sky Sano cuts the air, releasing a blade of wind that silencing all enemy units in a line. After the silence duration, targets take magic damage. Sano also regains energy based upon how many enemy champions he silenced. Damage - 90/130/190/210/250 Ability Power Energy Cost - 60 Range - 700 Beam Width - 350 Silence Duration - 1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5 seconds Energy returns: 8 energy per champion Cooldown - 11 seconds **note - Basic damage ability combined with a utility tag to it and having that tradition energy return ability all energy users have. Note that the damage happens AFTER the silence effect, leading to possible interesting baits. AoE silence abilities are quite OP as it is, thus long cooldowns. Skill W : Follow the Wind Sano creates a link between him and an ally Champion, giving his target a shield upon connection. As long as the ally is tethered, The target ally gains an increasing shield over 3 seconds and lasting 3 secondsafter the tehter breaks. Sano gains a 25% movement speed increase for the duration of the tether. Energy cost - 50 Shield Strength - 20/50/80/110/140 Ability Power Duration: 5 seconds. Range - 800 Tether - 1125 Total Growing Shield Stength - 40/75/110/145/180 Ability Power Total Shield - 60/125/190/255/320 Ability Power Cooldown - 15 seconds **note - Shield ability that gives the target a shield, and a regenerating shield to ally as long as they are tethered, ending prematurely if the connection breaks. Sano gains 25% movement speed to keep up with shielded ally, but it also is used as both an initating ability as well as an escape tool as long as there is an ally to tether. Skill E :: Sky-Heaven Blade Sano calls upon a blade of light to fall upon a location after a slight delay, dealing magic damage and snaring targets caught in the descent. Within 5 seconds, Sano can shatter the blade, dealing additional magic damage to those caught in the blast. Energy cost: 90-15/80-15/70-15/60-15/50-15 Delay: 0.25 second Range: 550 Initial Damage: 30/65/100/135/170 ability power Damage Radius: 125 Snare Duration: 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 Secondary Damage: 25/50/75/100/125 ability power Explosion Radius: 225 Total damage: 55/115/175/235/295 ability power Cooldown: 16 seconds **note - Another basic CC tied with a damage portion that only is used if Sano choses to expel more energy to do so. Finding the balance between utilizing his passive in conjunction to the secondary effect would mark the better Sano players. A good reference on how the ability would function is like a combination Jarvan Demacian Standard, with a smaller Lux Lucent Singularity. Skill Ultimate R :: Tranquil Spirit Sano achieves Inner Tranquility within himself, passively increasing his battle parameters. When activated, Sano unleashes a divine wind, slowing enemies around him for 1.5 seconds, and heals himself and allied champions around him. (Passive) Armor & MR bonus: 7/14/21 Attack Damage: 12/20/28 (Active) Energy cost: 50 Slow: 50%/65%/80% Heal: 150/240/330 Ability power Radius: 300 Slow and Heal Cooldown - 120/105/90 seconds Range - 600 **note - His Ultimate. Sano is a melee support, aiming to be slightly tanky, yet a passable warrior, while supporting his team mates at the same time. His passive will give him that warrior-like ability, giving him natural damage that makes him harder to ignore. This combined with his utility will give him the tools necessary to make his team succeed. I'm juggling the thought of adding a heal-debuff upon his ultimate casting, since double healing capability is very 'anti-fun' as they say. Category:Custom champions